Todo puede cambiar con la llegada de un soldado
by marianadictarrow
Summary: Oliver esta con Sara, aunque ella sabe que deberia estar con Felicity, Felicity esta soltera pero todo cambia en la relacion Oliver/Felicity con la llegada de un soldado, Liam, el primer amor de nuestra chica IT. Fanfic Olicity. Veremos lo que hace nuestro heroe con su chica IT favorita y como se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO

CAPITULO 1

La vida de Felicity era aburrida y sin sobresaltos, su dia a dia consistia en ir a trabajar a Queen C. y trabajar en un horario normal en el Departamento de IT pero ahora trabajando como EA de Oliver Queen asi como experta en tecnologia para el heroe de la ciudad Arrow no tenia tiempo ni para dormir. Con respecto a su vida amorosa todo habia cambiado hace tres años cuando su novio de la secundaria la dejo porque decidió al ejercito y no queria que ella estuviera preocupada por lo que le pudiera suceder, este era Liam siempre preocupado por ella...Todavia recuerda como si fuera ayer la conversacion que tuvieron...

Flasback-

Felicity habia recibido una carta en la que la aceptaban en el MIT, asi que salio corriendo para contarselo todo a la persona que siempre la apoyaba, Liam el chico al que conocio en clase de matematicas cuando la adelantaron un curso, Liam y ella se hicieron amigos de inmediato y al poco tiempo empezaron a salir, le encantaba entar con él, asi que llego ahogada pensando en como se conocieron cuando llego a la casa que tan bien conocia.

-Liam abre es Felicity- Llamó ella mientras tocaba la puerta.

A los pocos segundos Liam estaba abriendo la puerta y en ese momento Felicity se dió cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-Hey, Lis qué pasa?- Preguntó mientras la dejaba pasar.

-Ha llegado la carta, en septiembre ire al MIT-dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Genial, me alegro Lis te lo mereces- Le dijo sonriendo tambien.

-Que es lo que pasa?-Pregunto Felicity.-Te noto raro.-Añadio

-Felicity lo siento pero tenemos que romper.-Le dijo de golpe.

-Que! Por que!-Exclamo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Me han cogido en el ejercito y no se lo que pasara mientras este fuera, tampoco se el tiempo que viy a estar fuera, y tu te vas al MIT donde conocera a mucha gente.-Explico él.

-Pero yo no quiero romper contigo, no me importa que estes fuera te esperare.-Contesto Felicity inmediatamente.

-Lis, antes que nada somos amigos, los mejores y siempre dijimos que si esto pasara, romperiamos pero seguiriamos siendo amigos, conoceriamos gente y si cuando yo vuelva seguiamos solteros los dos volveriamos a intentarlo.- Añadió Liam, mientras la abrazaba.

-Esta bien pero prometeme que el dia en que sepa que regresas me llamaras y quedaremos, pero hasta que te vayas seguiremos juntos.-Añadio ella.

Y juntos pasaron los meses que les quedaban.

Fin Flashback-

Felicity simpre se acoraba de Liam pero no habia vuelto a pensar en ellos como pareja hasta hoy que habia recibido una carta de él en la que le decia que volvia y que queria verla, y estaba tan pensativa que no se dió cuenta de los cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban.

-Qué le pasará?- Pregunto Roy.

-No se esta más callada que nunca.-Añadió Dig.

-Estará intentando resolver alguna encriptación.-Dijo Oliver como si fuera normal la actitud de Felicity.

-No creo que sea eso, tiene cara de mal de amores.- Comento Sara, mientras Olive apretaba la mandibula al escuchar esto.

-No cre que Felicity tenga mal de amores, no tiene ningun novio.-Añadio este molesto.

-Puede que sea que haya recibido una carta de su novio de secundaria, el que esta en el ejercito, Liam creo que se llama.-Comento Dig.

-Cómo sabes todo eso de Felicity?, yo no sabia nada de eso.-Comento Oliver cada vez más molesto.

-Nos lo contó a Dig y a mi mientras tú estabas con Sara en el hotel hace tres semanas.-Comento Rpy como si no fuera tal cosa.

Entonces Oliver empezo a pensar que no sabia mucho acerca de la vida de su chica viernes, y que ultimamente hablaba menos con ella porque estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Sara, mientras Oliver pensaba Sara se dio cuenta de todos los cambios que habia sufrido la cara de Oli s¡durante la converacion, y como ella no era tonta se dio cuenta de que Oliver y Felicity compartian algo mas que una amistad pero no daban el paso, así que para torturarlo un poco y ver si daban el paso , ya que ella queria que sus amigo fueran felices, añadió:

-Voy ir a preguntarle.-Y de un momento a otro Sara dijo-Que es lo que te tiene tan ausente Fel? Nos tienes preocupados.-Dijo Sara mientras ella y los demas caminabanan hacia donde Felicity se encontraba sentada.

-Liam vuelve y quiere verme para ver si volvemos a salir.-Dijo Felicity esta respuesta hizo que Oliver se pusiera tenso.-Y la verdad es que no se que hacer.-Añadió.

Felicity no sabia que hacer porque durante estos dos ultimos años se habia enamorado de su increible jefe al que consideraba un heroe, pero ella creia que él nunca se fijaria en ella pues nada más que habia que ver su historial Laurel, Helena, Isabel, todas parecian modelos y depues del viaje de Rusia le quedo muy claro que ella nunca seria algo mas que una amiga o compañera, y despues vino Barry y parecia que estaba celoso y que algo si podia pasar pero a los pocos meses él empezo a salir con Sara tras su regreso.

-Vosotros que pensais?-Pregunto a sus amigos.

Dig, Roy y Sara que sabian que Oliver y Felicity deberian estar juntos se miraron y pensando que asi Oliver se daria cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica IT dijeron a la vez:

-Intentalo!

-No tienes nada que perder.-Dijo Sara al final mientras Oliver apretaba cada vez mas la mansdibula y los puños.

-Y tu Oliver eres el unico que no ha dicho nada.-Pregunto a su jefe con esa limpia mirada azul que transmitia todo lo que sentia.

-Claro porque no deberias de intentarlo.-Aclaro él no muy seguro de lo que habia dicho, pero tampoco podia decirle que no lo intentara pues el no se la merecia y tampoco podia dejar a Sara, con quien compartia la oscuridad, aunque en realidad sabia que lo que le haria feliz seria la luz de Felicity.

-Entonces mañana le escribire y quedare con él cuando vuelva-Añadio Felicty con una sonrisa en rosa birllante.

Continuara...

Siento las faltas, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste y si quereis que pase o cambie algo por favor decirlo.

No se de cuantos capitulos sera esta historia... no lo he pensado aun segun vaya pasando en mi cabeza lo escribire y subire.

Gracias por leer y espero comentarios tanto positivos como negativos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO

CAPITULO 2

Tal y como habia dicho el dia anterior Felicity le escribio a Liam diciendole que estaria encantada de volver a quedar con él, pero que no estaba segura de si deberian volver a salir juntos, tambien le preguto que que dia volveria y le dio su numero de telefono para que la llamara en cuanto llegase.

Asi paso una semana, Felicity no habia recibido noticias de Liam y ella estaba segura de que era porque todavia no habia pasado el suficiente tiempo para que le llegara la carta y para que el le respondiera, eso era una alegria para Oliver, el cual cada vez que alguno de sus amigos pronunciaba el nombre de Liam el respondia gruñendo, lo que era divertido para Roy que no paraba de nombrarlo, incluso Dig y Sara tambien lo hacian porque les divertia su reaccion, asi pues una semana trascurrida y viendo que Oliver cada vez gruñia más y estaba cada vez más tenso, Sara decicio que era hora de hablar y asi aprovecho antes de que todos llegaran a la guarida para hablar con Oliver.

-Oliver tenemos que hablar.-Empezo Sara.

-Por que sera que no me gustan esas palabras.-Contesto Oliver.

-Oli te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que uno de nosotros decimos el nombre de Liam te tensas y empiezas a gruñir?.-Pregunto Sara y en ese momento Oliver hizo exactamente eso.7

-Eso no es verdad.-Intento responder pero hasta él se habia dado cuenta de que lo habia hecho por lo que contesto.-Es que no me gusta que esteis distraidos con la vida amorosa de Felicity, podria pasar algo mientras pensais en eso.-Añadio

-Oli tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que lo que te molesta no es el hecho de que hablemos de la vida amorosa de cualquiera de nosotros, sino que es la vida amorosa de Felicity.-Contesto Sara.

-Eso no es verdad.-Intento contrarestar Oliver.

-Oli si la vida amorosa de la que hablaramos fuera la de Dig no gruñirias verdad? O la de Roy? O incluso la mia?-Pregunto Sara.

-Eso no es verdad.-Volvio a decir.

-Oli te vas a quedar sin argumentos.-Empezo a reir Sara.-Y no quiero que me mientas ni que te mientas a ti mismo, todos nosotros vemos como miras a Felicity que sonries cada vez que ella habla o que te quedas mirandola horas y horas, eso ultimo me lo ha dicho Dg.-Le espeto Sara.

Y en ese momento Oliver se dio cuenta de que Sara y Dig tenian razon de que no podia mirarla sin reirse y que le encantaba verla a traves de el cristal de la oficina mientras tecleaba o trabajaba y mas aun le gustaba verla caminar girar sobre su silla en la guarida. Y tambien se dio cuenta de que cada vez que la veia le estallaba una sonrisa en la cara y que el corazon le daba un salto, tambien sabe que desde que volvio de la isla con lo unico bueno que ha soñado ha sido sueños que no deberia tener con una amiga y por mucho que le pese cada vez que la ve el corazon le da un vuelco y empieza a tener mariposas en el estomago y ahi fue cuando respondio:

-Sara lo siento.-Empezo a decir.

-No tienes porque Oli, me alegro de que tengas la oportunidad de que llegue la luz a tu vida.-Le dijo Sara.-Ademas yo solo quiero que mis amigos sean felices, y tu y Felicity sois amigos mios.-Concluyo Sara.

-Gracias Sara, por abrirme los ojos, pero Felicity no siente lo mismo por mi y aunque lo sintiera no puedo ponerla mas en peligro.-Le dijo Oliver.

-Claro que puedes, ademas cuanto mas tiempo pases con ella mejor la protejeras.-Añadio Sara con un guiño.

-Pero Felicity esta esperando que llegue ese tal Liam que puedo hacer.-Dijo él.

-Oli Felicity te pregunto directamente que pensabas y dijiste adelante, y eso en realidad no importa, lucha por ella, no has visto como te mira?-Termino Sara y con eso subió las escaleras directamente hacia Verdant dejando a un Oliver pensativo.

Oliver no sabe cuanto tiempo se quedo solo, pero ese rato le sirvio para darse cuenta de que de verdad se habia enamorado de Felicity y eso le hacia feliz, ademas todo el mundo sabe que Oliver Queen es egoista por lo que decidio que iba a lucha por Felicity.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña chica rubia bajaba taconeando por las escaleras que conducian a la guarida y no la vio hasta que esta le toco el hombro y por sus instintos la tiro y ella cayo justo debajo de él.

-Oliver!-Grito ella mientras subian los colores a sus mejillas.

-Siento haberte asustado.-Le contesto él pero todavia no se levantaba, y se quedo mirando ese rubos que le encantaba.

-Umm, perdona te importaria levantarte.-Dijo Felicity y en ese momento Oliver se levanto rapidamente y le cedio una mano la cual acepto.-Gracias.-Añadio todavia con un color carmesi en sus mejillas y tambien se dio cuenta de que le encataba el color rosa fucsia que ella llevaba ese dia en los labios.

-No hay de que.-Añadio con la sonrisa que reservaba para ella.-Por cierto es temprano todavia que haces ya aqui?-Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es que hoy he recibido una llamada de Liam diciendome que mañana volvia y que si podriamos quedar al dia siguiente en nuestro parque favorito, el cual esta en Coast City y es enorme con un monton de arboles y un lago en medio con barcas donde cuando saliamos ibamos a montar en ellas pero bueno eso no era de lo que queria hablar asi que lo voy a retomar en 3,2,1.. por donde iba...-Se pregunto a lo que Oliver no pudo evitar sonreir pues le encantaba cuando empezaba con sus senderismos.

-Quedar en el parque.-Le dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

-A eso es que Liam no sabia que trabajo en Starling por lo que se lo he contado y me ha dicho que vendria a verme.-Le respondio feliz.-Por lo que voy a volver a trabajar y a adelantar cosas para que cuando venga no quede mucho trabajo.-Termino con una sonrisa mientras se dirigia a su silla en frente de sus bebes, como ella los llamaba.

Y en ese momento Oliver decidio que tenia que decirle pronto a Felicity como se sentia y tambien tendria que hacer algo para que ella no volviera con Liam.

CONTINUARA...

Que os ha parecido este?. El capitulo lo he centrado en la ruptura de Oliver y Sara para que asi puedan estar juntos. He hecho que terminaran de buena manera porque me encanta el personaje de Sara pero a ella no la veo con Oli. Espero respuestas ;)


	3. Chapter 3

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO

CAPITULO 3

A los pocos minutos de terminar de hablar oyeron los pasos rápidos de Dig y Roy bajando las escaleras, era hora de ponerse a trabajar y hacer algo bueno para que la ciudad fuera segura.

-Que culo tenemos que patear hoy?-Pregunto Roy deseando liberar adrenalina.

-Pues lo siento mucho Roy pero hoy no hay ningún culo que patear.- Contesto Felicity.- Deberíais estar contentos.-Añadió viendo la cara que pusieron Roy y Oliver, este ultimo quería poder desahogarse con alguien.

-Bueno entonces chicos que os parece si entrenamos entre nosotros.-Dijo Sara, mientras terminaba de bajar por las escaleras y mandaba una sonrisa a cada uno de sus amigos. A Felicity le pareció raro que no saludara a Oliver con un beso como siempre hacia cuando llegaban a la guarida, al resto del grupo no le sorprendió ya que se habían encontrado con Sara y ella les habia contado que ella y Oliver ya no estaban juntos.

-Me parece bien, necesito patearle el culo a alguien.-Dijo Roy con una sonrisa.-Algún voluntario?- Pregunto.

-Yo.-Contento Sara y en eso se dirigieron a las colchonetas donde empezaron a pelear.

-Vamos Señor Queen, tu y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato también.- Añadió divertido pero también Oliver se dio cuenta de que quería hablar con él.

Así terminaron de hablar y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los palos dejando a Felicity volver con sus ordenadores.

-Que es lo que te preocupa Dig?- Pregunto Oliver una vez alejados de el resto del equipo.

-No he dicho nada hombre.- Contesto este ultimo.

-Dig te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo quieres.- Contrarresto Oliver.

-Tienes razón, siento lo de Sara, aunque veo que por fin te has dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sientes.- Dijo Dig divertido.

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Oliver en un primer momento.- Espera os lo ha contado Sara, por eso tu y Roy habéis llegado tarde y con una sonrisa en la cara.- Se contesto el mismo.

-Si nos lo ha contado ella.- Contesto Dig.- Pero lo que de verdad te quiero decir es que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Felicity o te las veras conmigo.- Termino de hablar Dig.

-No te preocupes ni se me ocurriría.- Le dijo Oliver agradecido por como Dig se preocupaba por Felicity.

Mientras hablaban estaban golpeándose con los palos, una vez que terminaron de hablar siguieron peleando durante un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde y de que era hora de irse.

-Bueno chicos creo que por esta noche hemos terminado.- Anuncio Oliver.- Todos necesitamos dormir mas de cuatro hora en una noche y creo que debemos aprovechar hoy.- Termino de decir.

-Esta bien, pues entonces me marcho a la discoteca que Thea me esta esperando.- Dijo Roy mientras subia las escaleras.

-Yo también me marcho, ya he recogido todas mis cosas.- Dijo Sara.

-Ey Sara quieres que te lleve?- Pregunto Dig.- He quedado con Lyla ya que hemos terminado temprano, pero puedo acercarte antes.- Le dijo.

-Si muchas gracias me vendría bien que me llevaras a casa de Laurel.- Le agradeció mientras subían por las escaleras, dejando en la guarida solamente a Felicity y a Oliver.

Felicity estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no había escuchado a Oliver ni tampoco a los demás marcharse, así que Oliver se acerco a ella para decirle.

-Felicity.- Dijo Oliver mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Felicity.

-Oliver, no hagas eso, cualquier día me da un ataque.- Dijo Felicity lo que se gano una sonrisa de Oliver.

-Es hora de irse, es muy tarde los demás ya se han ido.- Le comunico Oliver.

-Ohhh, mierda, iba a pedirle a Dig que me llevara a casa, porque mi coche se me ha parado y lo he llevado al taller antes de venir aquí y me ha atendido un hombre mayor lleno de grasa lo que me ha dado mucho asco y no quería darle la mano porque puaj, bueno así que mi coche esta alli y no lo puedo recoger hasta la semana que viene.- Le dijo Felicity mientras la sonrisa de Oliver aumentaba atrevas de su laberíntica.

-Yo te llevo, recoge tus cosas mientras me doy una ducha rápida y me cambio de ropa.- Le dijo mientras se giraba y se dirigía al pequeño cuarto de baño.

Cuando Oliver se fue Felicity, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pensando en Oliver en la ducha y cambiándose de ropa, y tampoco le ayudo que Oliver fuera sin camisa mientras estaban en la guarida, ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas comenzaran a ponerse rojas. Felicity apago los equipos y se aliso la ropa, ya que se le había arrugado un poco el vestido azul y blanco que llevaba y cuando termino espero unos minutos hasta que Oliver termino y salio ya vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey cómodo.

-Oliver no hace falta que me lleves, puedo salir a la puerta del club y coger un taxi, seguro que prefieres quedarte con Sara aquí.- Le dijo Felicity añadiendo la ultima parte con un poco de amargura pues a quien quería engañar estaba enamorado de Oliver.

-No hay problema, venga coge tus cosas.- Le dijo mientras la esperaba, una vez que ella se unió a él comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Una vez que habían salido por la puerta que comunicaba la calle con la guarida Oliver puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Felicity lo que provoco en ella un escalofrió. Oliver la guió a su Mercedes y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrase, después cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su propio asiento y arranco en dirección a la casa de Felicity.

-Gracias, y siento que retrases los planes con Sara por llevarme a casa.- Le dijo Felicity.

-No hay de que ademas Sara esta en casa de Laurel.- Le informo.

-Ohh están teniendo una fiesta de pijamas, yo nunca he estado en una, cuando era adolescente no me invitaban porque estaba en el club de informática y era una geek, y cuando entre en el MIT ya no teníamos edad para hacer eso.- Le dijo ella.

-No, Sara no esta en una fiesta de pijamas, se ha mudado con su hermana porque lo hemos dejado y las fiestas de pijamas están sobre valoradas, lo se porque Thea hacia muchas y en todas siempre acababa igual dormida muy pronto.- Le dijo Oliver.

-Tu y Sara habéis roto?, Lo siento Oliver se que querías estar con ella.- Dijo Felicity tristes, aunque siendo sincera con ella misma se alegraba, aunque en el fondo sabia que ella no era el tipo de Oliver y que él nunca se fijaría en ella.

-No lo sientas, creo que pronto si tengo suerte volveré a estar con alguien.- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras aparcaban pues mientras hablaban habían llegado a su destino.

Una vez aparcado, salio del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de Felicity para abrirle la puerta, y después la acompaño a la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches y gracias por acompañarme.- Le dijo Felicity.

-No hay de que, y nos vemos mañana.- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, dejando a una Felicity sorprendida y con un aumento de color en sus mejillas.

Despúes de asegurarse de que había entrado en su casa Oliver se dirigió a su coche y puso dirección a la guarida, pues como se había peleado con su madre dejo la mansión.

Una vez que entro en su casa Felicity cerro la puerta y se sento en el suelo con una cara enrojecida y una sonrisa enorme en la cara, después se dirigió a su dormitorio se cambio de ropa y se puso su camiseta favorita del MIT gigante para dormir. Por alguna razon sabía que esa noche no iba a poder dormir y si lo hacia iba a tener sueños que harina que mañana cada vez que mirara a Oliver enrojeciera, pero eso si la sonrisa nadie se la quitaría de la cara.

CONTINUARA...

En el capitulo siguiente por fin llega Liam y veremos mas Olicity. Espero que os haya gustado y también espero comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO.

CAPITULO 4.

A la mañana siguiente Felicity todavía seguía sorprendida por el beso de Oliver, sí quizás no era un beso beso, pero ella había sentido lo mismo que si lo hubiera sido. Así que se vistió con uno de los nuevos vestidos que se había comprado cuando Oliver la hizo su EA, ademas era su favorito, era de un tono verde, parecido al verde de la capucha de Oliver, y si Felicity se había dado cuenta que desde supo el secreto de Oliver, el verde se convirtió en su color favorito, y porque no decirlo cuando se lo ponía se sentía mas cerca de él.

Así que mientras pensaba se puso las medias, el vestido y se dirigió al baño para recogerse el pelo en una cola alta, que era lo mas cómodo para ir al trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando se dejaba el pelo suelto porque aunque no lo admitiera ella sabía que a Oliver le gustaba cuando se lo dejaba así. Después de peinarse se aplicó un poco de maquillaje y mientras se estaba poniendo una capa de rimel escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Voy, un momento.- Dijo Felicity ,ella pensaba que iba a ser su vecina, una señora mayor que de vez en cuando iba a dejarle galletas, pero se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta a quien se encontró no fue a su vecina, sino al mismo Oliver.- Hola, que hacer aquí?- Logro decir tras la sorpresa inicial.

-Hola a ti también, aunque de no deberías abrir la puerta sin mirar quien es.- Le dijo Oliver un poco molesto, y ese momento se dio cuenta de lo bien que se veía Felicity en ese vestido verde, se veía bien con todo pero viéndola llevar el color verde algo dentro de él se despertó, así que tosió un poco para evitar el momento incomodo y añadió.

-Felicity hoy te ves hermosa.- Esta frase hizo que Felicity se pusiera roja y la dejo con la boca abierta.

-Gracias, por cierto que hacer aquí?- Pregunto una vez que pudo reponerse de lo que Oliver le había dicho.

-Tu coche esta en el taller, así que cuando Dig me ha recogido, le he dicho que hiciéramos una parada aquí para recogerte y llevarte al trabajo.- Explico como la cosa mas natural.

-Pero tu siempre llegas tarde, no es por ofender, eres el jefe y llegas cuando quieras, pero siempre llegas una hora o dos mas tarde que yo a no ser que tengas una reunión.- Le decía Felicity.

-Si tienes razón pero se que tu odias llegar tarde, así que ayer cuando te deje llame a Dig y le dije que me recogiera antes para que tu llegaras a tu hora al trabajo sin necesidad de ir andando o coger un taxi, así que si estas lista nos podemos ir.- Le explico él.

-Si un momento cojo mi bolso y podemos irnos.- Le dijo Felicity.

Después de eso cerro la puerta de su casa, bajaron por las escaleras y salieron de la casa de Felicity mientras Dig los esperaba, todo el camino hasta el coche Oliver no quito su mano de la parte baja de la espalda de Felicity.

En el camino del trabajo Oliver y Dig estuvieron hablando de cosas relacionadas con los asuntos flecha, mientras ella se quedó pensando en que la actitud de Oliver había cambiado en estos días, ayer la beso en la mejilla y la trajo a casa, y hoy la había recogido para ir al trabajo y le había dicho que se veía hermosa, Felicity pensaba que se estaba comportando raro, mas de lo normal, y se dio cuenta de que esto empezó a pasar cuando le dijo que había roto con Sara, así que ella pensó que fue por eso, pero también se dio cuenta de que también fue a partir de que ella les dijo que Liam volvía. Esto se hizo raro para ella, y le gustaría creer que estaba raro por la segunda opción, aunque ella pensaba que era por la primera por lo que se sentía triste, no podía estar mas equivocada.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, Oliver la guió hacia el ascenso y estuvieron manteniendo una charla de lo que harían esa noche en su trabajo nocturno. Cuando llegaron a su despacho Felicity le informo de la reunión que empezaría en media hora y de las siguientes, después de eso Oliver se dirigió a su escritorio y Felicity para poder empezar a trabajar.

La mañana iba sin complicaciones y después del almuerzo la cosa seguía igual lo que no esperaba Felicity fue la sorpresa que le llego a las cinco de la tarde, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del ascensor y apareció Liam.

Liam? Que haces aquí? Se suponía que llegabas mañana?- Le pregunto Felicity mientras le daba un abrazo enorme.

-Hey Lis me alegro de verte, y si se suponía que llegaba mañana pero quería darte una sorpresa, así que Sorpresa.- Le dijo Liam con una sonrisa y ella se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo chico alto, fuerte, moreno, de ojos claros y con la sonrisa mas sincera del mundo.

-Me alegro de verte un montón.- Le dijo esta con una sonrisa en la cara y en ese momento Oliver quien había visto todo el intercambio deicidio salir.

-Hey, Felicity te importaría darme los papeles de la reunión de mañana, ahh lo siento no sabia que estabas ocupada.- Dijo Oliver como si se acabara de dar cuenta de la presencia de Liam.

-Si claro ahora te los doy, pero espera Liam este es Oliver Queen, mi jefe y amigo, Oliver este es mi amigo Liam.- Les presento ella con una sonrisa a lo que los dos hombres se dieron la mano y ambos apretaron con tanta fuerza que les sorprendió. También lo hizo el hecho de que Felicity había presentado a Liam como su amigo, esto hizo a Oliver sonreír y pensar que todavía tenia una oportunidad, por otro lado a Liam este hecho le dolió un poco y también se fijo en la mirada que Oliver le había dado, quizás para él Felicity era algo mas que una amiga.

-Encantado.- Dijo Liam, y para comprobar su teoria pregunto.- Señor Queen le importaría que Felicity saliera antes de la oficina?-. Dijo inocentemente, mientas Oliver apretaba la mandíbula, hasta el punto que parecía que se la rompería.

-Para que?- Pregunto Felicity.

-Pues para que te prepares para nuestra cita.- Le anunció Liam lo que provoco que Oliver apretara también los puños, mientras que Felicity se puso roja y se fijaba en la mirada que le estaba dando Oliver a Liam.

-Puedo estar lista sin prepararme antes, recógeme a las siete en esta dirección.- Le dijo esta dulcemente.

-Esta bien nos vemos después no te distraigo mas.- Le dijo Liam, a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ellos con la mano mientras entraba en el ascensor.

-Que te pasa Oliver?- Pregunto Felicity preocupada.

-Nada.- Añadió molesto mientras se dirigía a su escritorio dejando a una Felicity muy pensativa, estaría Oliver celoso de Liam no podía ser, aunque la mirada que le dio cuando le dio el beso en la mejilla le hacia tener esperanza.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor Liam se dio cuenta de que ese Oliver sentía algo mas por Felicity que una amistad, ademas por la forma en la que ella lo miraba se dio cuenta de que su Lis estaba enamorada de él, se dio cuenta porque esa era la forma que ella lo miraba cuando salían juntos, pero Liam nunca perdía la esperanza... y así salio del edificio deseando hablar con Felicity esta noche y ver lo que pasaría.

Continuara...

Para el proximo capitulo la cita de Liam y Felicity y veremos lo que pasa entre este trio.

Espero comentarios :)

Y quiero dar las gracias a todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores de la historia


	5. Chapter 5

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO.

CAPITULO 5.

Felicity había llegado a su casa después de salir de Queen C y mientras se vestía y maquillaba recordó la reacción de Oliver cuando se despido de él y de Dig antes de dirigirse a su casa para esperar a Liam y dirigirse a su cita, la reacción de Dig fue normal le deseo un buen rato y que si necesitaba algo le avisara todo esto con una sonrisa, por otro lado Oliver solo le había dirigido un gruñido, a decir verdad era todo lo que había dicho desde que Liam se fue esa tarde y le pidió la cita, y tampoco la miro lo que hizo que Felicity se cabreara. Lo que Felicity no sabia era que en el momento en que ella salio de la oficina Oliver salio detrás de ella y la siguió, ahora mismo se encontraba en la azotea del edificio de enfrente desde el que podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la casa de Felicity a través de las ventanas de su casa.

Felicity decidió ponerse un vestido corto color rosa fucsia y opto por unos tacones negros, el vestido no era apretado sino que se cernía a su cintura y después caía suelto. Después se maquillo y se arreglo el pelo, para la ocasión decidió dejarlo suelta y que sis rizos cayeran sueltos por su espalda, mientras se arreglaba Oliver estaba fascinado por como la mujer que tenia en frente se arreglaba, nunca pensó que eso podía fascinarlo tanto, claro que mientras ella se cambiaba cerro fuertemente los ojos, ya que no le hacia falta verla en ropa interior, ya que eso solo contribuiría a mas sueños poco apropiados que ya tenia con su chica miércoles. Mientras estaba perdido es sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Felicity salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la puerta de su casa.

Felicity estaba poniéndose los zapatos cuando escucho el timbre así que se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su cita.

-Hola, en cinco segundos estoy lista.- Dijo esta nada mas abrir la puerta.

-Hola, vaya Lis te ves, wow.- Dijo Liam con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Cuando sucedió eso Oliver se dio cuenta de que Felicity se veía genial y que se había sonrojado.- Bueno ya podemos irnos.- Le volvió a decir con una sonrisa.

Una vez que salieron de la casa de Felicity, Oliver se dio cuenta de que no podía seguirla toda la noche, así que se dirigió hacia la guarida y decidió que controlaría a Felicity a través del dispositivo GPS de su móvil.

Una vez fuera de su casa Felicity y Liam se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante chino que había cerca de la casa de Felicity, mientras caminaban charlaban alegremente sobre cosas del pasado. Una vez que llegaron el camarero les llevo a una mesa vacía y tomo nota de lo que iban a cenar. Mientras hablaban Felicity no hacia otra cosa que pensar en la reacción de Oliver y que a ella le gustaría estar en este mismo momento en una cita con él.

-Estas pensando en él verdad Lis?- Pregunto Liam adivinando los pensamientos de Felicity.

-Que!?, No solo estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo.- Dijo Felicity mientras su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja al ver que Liam la había descubierto, esto provoco que Liam empezara a reírse con una carcajada.

-Felicity no has cambiado nada, siempre se te nota cuando mientes, y con tu sonrojo solo me lo has confirmado.- Dijo Liam quien estaba riéndose mas aun cuando vio la mueca que hizo Felicity.

-Bueno si estaba pensando en él, es que mañana tenemos una reunión muy importante y ya sabes...- Intento mentir Felicity.

-Mentira otra vez Lis.- Empezó a reír Liam.- He visto como lo miras Lis, y no puedo culparte he estado fuera un montón de tiempo y se que no tenia derecho a pedirte que volviéramos después de que me fui a Afganistán y te deje.- Le dijo Liam tristemente.

-A ver Liam, Oliver es solo mi jefe, y si puede que yo tenga un pequeño enamoramiento por él, pero él no siente nada por mi.- Dijo una Felicity muy triste.

-Yo no diría eso has visto como se ha levantado en tu oficina cuando llegue, o la mirada que me hecho o el hecho de que casi me rompe la mano.- Dijo Liam divertido porque Felicity no se había dado cuenta de lo que Oliver sentía por ella.

-No eso no es verdad, si vieras los tipos de chicas con las que Oliver ha estado me entenderías.- Intento explicar ella.- Ademas en estos momentos estoy cabrada con él.- Añadió una Felicity un poco furiosa lo que divirtió mas a su cita el cual se preguntaba el que podría haber echo ese hombre para molestar a Felicity.

-Felicity ese hombre es totalmente capaz de enamorarse de ti, y no importa con que tipo de mujeres ha estado antes contigo no tiene comparación.- Le dijo Liam muy serio lo que provoco una vez mas el sonrojo de Felicity. Justo en ese momento llego la comida y después Liam dijo:

-Que es lo que ha hecho ese pobre hombre para que estés tan cabreada?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

Y en ese momento Felicity le contó como Oliver la había despedido antes de salir de la oficina para ir a la cita y que eso le había molestado y cada parte que iba contando mas Liam no podía evitar reír mas fuerte, como su Lis no se daba cuenta de los celos que estaba sintiendo ese hombre.

-De verdad no lo ves verdad Lis?- Pregunto reto-ricamente.- Oliver esta que se lo comen los celos.- Dijo Liam una vez que habían terminado la cena y salían del restaurante para dirigirse a casa de Felicity.

Felicity harta de escuchar toda la noche lo mismo empezó a creérselo y en ese momento Liam se dio cuenta de que algo surcaba en su cabeza.

-Si Felicity te ayudare durante los días que este aquí, juntos le daremos celos a tu Oliver.- Le dijo Liam a lo que Felicity respondió dando u salto y enganchándose a su cuello y riéndose mientras daban vueltas, lo que ambos no sabían era que un Oliver vestido como el Arrow había visto todo lo sucedido, eso fue un muy buen comienzo para sus celos aunque lo hicieran inconscientemente.

Después de ese momento se dirigieron a casa de Felicity donde Liam la dejo con un beso en la mejilla como todo un caballero.

CONTINUARA

En el proximo capitulo Liam y Felicity pondran mas celoso a Oliver.

Gracias por los favs y los comentarios y tambien por los que me seguiis espero comentarios y si quereis que pase algo tambien me lo podeis decir.


	6. Chapter 6

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO

CAPITULO 6.

A la mañana siguiente Felicty se levanto con una sonrisa, por fin iba a saber si de verdad le interesaba a Oliver, y para ello iba a utilizar a su primer amor Liam, quien diria que las cosas entre ellos iban a terminar así. Como todavía estaba el coche en el taller tenía pensado ir andando al trabajo y por eso se levantó antes de lo normal.

Cuando estaba vestida y arreglada decidió que en vez de tomarse el café en casa como todos los días lo compraría en la cafetería que estaba cerca de la oficina y que le encantaba. Así que salió de casa y justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta de la entrada se chocó con Oliver quien iba a llamar a su portero.

-Mmm Oliver, qué estas haciendo aquí tan temprano?- Pregunto Felicity.

-Tu coche sigue en el taller, asi que hemos venido a por ti.- Dijo Oliver mientras señalaba a Dig quien estaba sentado en el asiento de conductor del coche de Oliver.

-Ahh, gracias, pero no hacia falta, no queria molestarte.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No es ningún problema,ademas.- Empezo a decir Oliver acercandose al oído de Felicity seductoramente.- Ademas no ibamos a dejar que caminaras a la empresa con esos tacones, podrias hacerte daño.- Y después de eso se alejo de ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

Felicity se extrañó por el comportamiento que acababa de tener Oliver con ella pero no dijo nada mientras se subia al coche y se ponian en marcha.

Lo que Felicity no sabia era que después de haber visto ese abrazo entre ella y Liam, oliver habia vuelto a la fundición molesto y después de golpear y roper dos de sus maniquís de peleas, sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenían que preguntar que pasaba con él, asi que cuando preguntaron Oliver les contó muy molesto el porque había vuelto así, y depués de que sus compañeros, en especial Roy y Dig, se rieran de lo que les había contado, le convencieron para que luchara por Felicity, así que su proposito a partir de ahora era acercarse a ella y tener pequeños contactos como el que acababan de tener para que ella no aceptara la nueva oportunidad de Liam, y poder así quedarse con su chica.

Durante todo el camino Felicity y Oliver estuvieron mirando cada uno por su respectiva ventana pensando, por un lado ella en como poner celoso a Oliver, y por otro, como hacer que Felicity se alejara de Liam, cuando de repente a Felicity le llego un mensaje en el que ponia:

´Sonrie y haz como si estuviera enamorada, eso le pondra como loco y si te pregunta dile que te he dicho algo cursi y empalagoso´ PD: lo de esta noche sigue en pie, verdad, porque estoy deseando jugar a los bolos´.

Así que ella hizo exactamente lo que Liam le dijo u sonrio como una tonta lo que no paso desapercibido para Oliver ni Dig.

-Por qué sonries así?- Pregunto Oliver.

-Nada era Liam para ver si seguia en pie la cita de esta noche.- Contesto ella con una sonrisa lo que provoco un gruñido de Oliver.

-Pensé que tu amigo se había ido.- Le dijo Oliver mas molesto que antes lo que hizo a Felicity reprimir una sonrisa.

-En primer lugar se queda por un tiempo, y en segundo si nadie ni nada me lo impide hoy le dire que si a volver con él.- Contesto Felicity remarcando el nadie esto hizo que Dig la mirara y en segida entendio lo que decía. Sin embargo Oliver estaba tan molesto que ni se inmuto y desde ese momento hasta la llegada al edificio de oficinas estuvo en silencio mientras gruñia, y cuando llegaron se bajo del coche y sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos entro al edificio y subio por las escaleras.

-Así que si nadie te lo impide volveras con Liam esta noche no?- Le pregunto Dig con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no voy a volver con Liam nunca, porque no estoy enamorada de él , si lo quiero, pero no lo amo y eso no puede hacer feliz a una pareja y él tampoco se lo merece seriamos los dos infelces y simpre pensariamos en el que hubiera pasado sí.- Empezo a decir ella y termino divagando.

-Así que esto es una estratagema para ver si Oliver siente lo mismo que tu no?- Le dijo Dig con una sonrisa.- Mira que sois dificiles los dos.- Volvio a decir dejando a Felicity sin saber de que hablaba y entrando en el edifico con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina se encontraron a Oliver ya allí, hablando con alguien, Felicity no recordaba que tuviea ninguna cita, así que se acerco apreguntar si necesitaba algun papel o algo, lo que no esperaba ver era a Oliver Queen y a Laurel Lance en una conversacion demasido intima para su gusto, así que Felicity rápidamente se dio la vuelta girando sobre sus talones y se volvio a montar en el ascensor sin escuchar lo que le decia Dig o el hecho de que Oliver se habia levantado al verla y se dirigia a su dirección, Así que se monto en el ascensor y una vez llegó a la planta baja llamo a un taxi y no fue hasta que llego a su casa que se permitio llorar porque como siempre, Oliver parecia que iba a volver con la magnifica y bella Laurel, y como siempre ella se habia hecho ilusiones.

Mientras tanto en QC...

-Que ha pasado?- Le pregunto Dig a Oliver cuando de repente vio a la morena ex-novia de Oliver saliendo de su oficina.- Ya se lo que ha pasado y veo porque Felicity ha salido así.- Volvio a decir Dig triste por la salida rápida de su amiga.

-Oli,que ha pasado?, por que has salido así?- Pregunto Laurel una vez que se habia unido a los dos hombres.

-Dig a que te refieres?- Pregunto Oliver haciendo caso omiso de Laurel e intentando entender poque Felicity se habia ido asi.

-De verdad no lo entiendes?- Volvio a preguntar Dig. -No ves lo que ha pasado?- Volvio a preguntar dandose cuenta de que Oliver no sabia de lo que se trataba. -Tu y Laurel pareciais tener una conversación muy intima alli.- Dijo Dig aclarando a Oliver el motivo de la salida de Felicity.

-Pero estabamos hablando de negocios.- Contesto ahora Laurel que se habia dado cuenta de la expresión de Oliver cuando vio a su asistente salir rápidamente y con un rostro que mostraba dolor. -Oli porque no vas y le explicas a Felicity el porque hablabamos.- Dijo mientras se marchaba.- Y gracias por el apoyo, hasta siempre Oli.- Se despido Laurel dandole un beso en la mejilla mientras Dig miaba el intercambio de los dos ex amantes atonito.

-Laurel se muda a Coast City y ha venido a despedirse.- Le emplico Oliver cuando ella ya se fue.- Por eso nos abrazabamos y le di un beso en la mejilla.- Termino de explicar.

-Pues ve y diselo a Felicity.- Le dijo entoces Dig.

-Para que no la has oído esta noche va a aceptar volver con Liam.- Dijo Oliver en tono de rendición.

-Te has perdido la parte de el si nadie impide que le diga que si.- Le remarco su amigo.

-Que?!- Pregunto Oliver, y entonces Dig empezo a reir y le explico lo que Felicity habia dicho en el coche esa mañana y en el momento en el que termino Oliver salió corriendo de la oficina, ni siquiera espero el ascensor bajo corriendo por las escaleras para dirigirse a casa de Felicity.

CONTUNUARA...

Espero que os vaya gustando el giro que esta tomando la cosa, en el proximo capitulo Oliver llegara a la casa de Felicity, y ya veremos que pasará allí.

Gracias a los que seguiis la historia y a los favs. Y deciros que me encantan leer vuestros comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO

CAPITULO 7

Oliver llego en veinte minutos a la casa de Felicity, y una vez alli se paro para serenarse y llamar a la puerta, no esperaba que quien le abriera la puerta no era otro nada más que Liam y lo que tampoco esperaba era encontrarlo con una toalla enroscada a la cintura.

-Oliver, hola, qué haces aquí?- Dijo Liam moleto, pues en cuanto Felicity salió de la oficina lo llamo y en menos de diez minutos y se sentaron a hablar y comer helado de menta con pintas de chocolate, el favorito de Felicity.

-Me gustaria ver a Felicity.- Dijo Oliver molesto por la situación que se había encontrado.

-Pues lo siento, pero Lis esta en la ducha, pero puedes esperarla.- Contesto Liam no muy seguro de que esto sucediera pero conocia a Felicity y sabia que si se enteraba de que Oliver habia estado buscandola y no lo habia dejado esperar se cabrearia. Y además la mirada que Oliver le había dado sabía que no se iria fácilmente, asi que lo dejo pasar.

-Voy a vestirme y a avisar a Lis.- Le dijo en un primer momento.- También le dire que estas aquí.- Le termino de decir mientras entraba a la habitación.

Mientras Oliver estaba sentado esperando a que Felicity saliera su cabeza no paraba de pensar en porque ese hombre estaba a medio vestir y porque Felicity estaba en la ducha, y las únicas cosas que se le ocurrían no eran buenas para él, lo único que veía eran imagenes de ella y de Liam desnudos, y enroscados entre si y eso le estaba volviendo loco...Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando salio Felicity de la habitación y por la cara molesta que llevaba sabía que no quería verlo.

Cuando Oliver se disponia a hablar Liam salio de la habitación y le dio un beso a Felicity en la mejilla y también le dijo algo, que le había hecho sonreir, y justo después salió de la casa como si nada, la sonrisa que había provocado el comentario en el oido a Felicity, hizo que Oliver apretara lo maximo posible la mandíbula.

Cuando Liam salio dejo la casa en un cómodo silencio, y en esos momentos Oliver no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a lo que Felicity llevaba puesto, ella llevaba la camisa que le dejo cuando Tockman la atacó, la camisa era de él y la llevaba puesta, además pudo ver que debajo de ella no llevaba nada que cubrieran sus piernas, le dedicó una mirqada tan fuerte que Felicity la noto y se sonrojo enseguida.

-Oliver, que haces aquí?-Pregunto ella todavía sonrojad, pero también todavía molesta.- No deberías estar con la hermosa Laurel.- No pudo evitar decir Felicity triste.

-Venia a verte.- Empezó a decir Oliver mientras se acercaba a Felicity, y cuando estaba enfrente de ella, tan cerca que podia sentir su aliento en la cara, puso su mano en la mejilla de Felicity.- Y no no debería, ni quiero estar con Laurel.- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras su mano trazaba patrones en su mejilla.- Además preferiria estar contigo mil veces antes que con Laurel.- Le volvio a decir con su voz ronca por el deseo que le provocaba Felicity, quien no sabía que hacer.

-Por eso estabas tan cerca de ella antes verdad, por qué preferias estar con otra persona?- Le contesto Felicity enfadada mientras se apartaba de él, pues ella sabía que si seguia tan cerca de él no podria controlarse.

-Laurel se va, y vino a despedirse.- Dijo Oliver como si nada.- Además tu no me puedes decir nada de con quien estaba, tu eras la que estabas en la ducha con Liam, tu ex y fúturo novio no?- Dijo Oliver molesto. Esta última frase provocó que Felicity rompiera a reir.

-De que te ries?- Pregunto molesto.

-Liam y yo no estabamos en la ducha, es más creo que nunca nos hemos duchado juntos.- Contesto Felicity añadiendo la última parte sin quererlo.

-Entonces porque estaba medio desnudo y tu en la ducha.- Volvio a preguntar molesto y volviendose a acercar a ella.

-Es que cuando llegue a casa molesta, abri un helado y cuando Liam llego estuvimos comiendo pero estaba tan enfadada contigo que se me ha caído el helado por todas partes y nos hemos manchado, así que él se ducho en el cuarto de baño de invitados y yo en el mio.- Terminó de explicarle lo que hizo que Oliver sonriera y en ese momento Felicity se dio cuenta de lo cerca que volvian a estar.- Así que Laurel se va?- Pregunto Felicity.

-Si.- Respondió Oliver mientras ponia sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Felicity, y Oliver se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Felicity estaban en un tono mas oscuro.- Estabas celosa de Laurel?- Pregunto él mientras se acercaba más todavía.

-Yo celosa de Laurel, por qué debería estar celosa de Laurel?, tu y yo solo somos amigos y nada más, tu eres ademmás mi jefe y yo soy tu asistente ejecutiva.- Empezó a decir y de pronto dijo.- No seras tu el que estabas celoso e intentabas despistarme?- Le pregunto mientras elebaba una ceja.

-Yo no estaba celoso.- Dijo Oliver mientras hacia una mueca lo que provoco una risa en él.- O puede que un poco si.- Admitió al fin y cuando dijo eso se acerco a Felicity y la beso, la beso por primera vez y fue el mejor beso que habia dado y el que provoco más en él. El beso era fuerte, apasionado en el que transmitian sus sentimientos reprimidos por años.

Se separaron solo por la falta de aire. Y mientras respiraban no se alejaron, y seguian mirandose uno al otro con las frente apoyada en la del otro.

CONTINUARA...

Siento no haber escrito pero he tenido examenes y no he podido. En la siguiente parte veremos a Felicity y Oliver mantener una conversación muy sentimental... Ya vereis que pasa, todavía no sé muy bien por donde enfoncarlo Xd

Espero comentarios y gracias por los favs y seguidores.

Avisadme si algo no os gusta o si quereis que pase algo.


	8. Chapter 8

TODO PUEDDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO.

CAPITULO 8

Después de ese primer beso Oliver y Felicity pasaron toda la tarde acurrucados es su sofá, juntos, mientras se abrazaban, se besaban y se reían.

Cuando eran las siete de la tarde Oliver se levanto rápidamente del sofá y le tendió una mano a Felicity mientras le decía.

-Vamos Felicity nuestra primera cita esta a punto de empezar.- Dijo Oliver con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Qué?- Pregunto Felicity mientras levantaba una ceja y ponía una expresión diertida para Oliver, quien no pudo evitar reir.

-Venga levantate y vamos a salir a algún restaurante para salir en nuestra primera cita.- le dijo todavía divertido.

-Oliver no puedo salir así a ningún restaurante, no nos dejarian entrar.- Le dijo esta vez ella.

-Pero si estas preciosa.- Dijo Oliver provocando que Felicity se sonrojara, esa sensación que a él le encantaba.

-De verdad, Oliver?-Pregunto ella ironicamente una vez que controlo lo que Oliver le acababa de decir.

-Esta bien, arreglate y cambiate de ropa, te esperare aquí.- Dijo cuando se dió cuenta de que sí no se cambiaba no saldrían de su casa nunca.

-Esta bien voy a darme una ducha rápida y después me cambiare y podremos salir- Empezo a decir ella.- No tardaré más de media hora.- Le termino de decir ella y justo después le dio otro beso y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras Felicity se arreglaba Oliver encendió la television y se puso a ver un programa que no decia nada interesante, cuando se dispuso a cambiar de canal y encontró un programa en el que hablaban del Arrow, por lo que Oliver lo vio.

Cuando pasó veinte minutos Felicity salió de su dormitorio ya vestida y arreglada, con un vestido verde esmeralda corto y unos tacones negros altos, pero no tan ald¡tos como para llegar a la altura de Oliver, su pelo lo había dejado suelto y se maquillo muy poco, solo los ojos con un poco de rimel y los labios de un rojo oscuro. Lo que Felicity no esperaba era la reacción de Oliver cuando la vió.

Oliver se quedó con la boca abierta y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No podía dejar de mirarla, nunca imagino ver a Felicity así vestida, y cuando la vió no podía dejar de pensar en todas las maneras que quería ver a Felicity.

-Oliver, estas bien?, es que como no dices nada y solo estas mirando no se que hacer, podemos irnos, ya estoy lista pero sí no te gusta el vestido o ya no te apetece salir podemos...- Y en ese momento Felicity paro de balbucear porque Oliver la cortó dandole un beso, un beso que no termino hasta que se quedaron sin aire y después Oliver dijo.

-Ni se te ocurra quitarte el vestido, Felicity estas preciosa y no hay nada más que me apetezca en este momento que salir contigo en una cita.- Dijo Oliver mirandola fijamente a los ojos.- Así que cuando quieras.- Volvio a decir mientras abria la puerta para ella.

Después de cerrar la puerta de casa cogieron el mini de Felicity, pero Oliver era el que conducía ya que había insistido y antes de ponerse en marcha Oliver le dijó.

-Felicity sabes que me encanta más que verte con ese vestido?- Pregunto Oliver lo que provocó que Felicity levantara una ceja.- Poder quitartelo yo.- Le volvió a decir lo que provoco que Felicity se sonrojara en un rojo oscuro y así se puesieron en marcha.

CONTINUARA...

Siento no haber escrito hasta ahora. En el próximo capitulo la primera cita de Oliver y Felicity, espero cometarios.

Gracias por los favs y por los sequidores. Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO.

CAPITULO 8

Oliver y Felicity llegaron al sitio donde Oliver habia planeado llevar a Felicity para su primera cita, no era un restaurante de lujo, ni nada por el estilo, no era ni más ni menos que el Big Belly Burguer, por lo que la cara de Felicity cuando llegaron era un poco de desconcierto, y Oliver se dio cuenta de eso.

- Felicity he pensado que como nos conocemos sabemos que a ninguno de los dos nos gustan los restaurantes donde no podemos hablar tranquilos y donde no hay buenas hamburguesas deberiamos venir aquí, pero si te apetecce cualquier otro lugar solo tienes que decirlo.- Explico Oliver, mientras la sonrisa de Felicity crecia por momentos.

-Veo que mi balbuceo se te ha pegado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grade.- Además no hay otro sitio en el que me apetezca más que cenar contigo que allí, además tenho mucha hambre, por lo que una hamburguesa suena genial.- Le dijo y despúes se acercó lentamente y le besó, iba a ser un beso rápido pero se convirtio rápidamente en un beso apasionado y profundo por lo que estuvieron sentados en el coche, sin inmutarse lo que pasaba, pero de repente se escuchó un sonido procedente de las tripas de Felicity por lo que Oliver se retiró y empezó a reirse, una risa de verdad, de esas que mostraba poco a la gente, lo que provocó un sonrojo y una sonrisa de Felicity.

Justo después salieron del coche y se dirigieron a la cafeteriia, donde Oliver sujeto la puerta para que Felcity pasara primero y después se dirigieron a la mesa donde siempre solian sentarse, y pidieron lo que siempre pedian una hamburguesa gigante para cada uno y un batido de fresa para él y uno de chocolate para ella.

Mientras esperaban la comida Oliver decidió que no quería tener a Felicity tan lejos por lo que le hizo un gesto para que se trasladara desde el lugar situado frente a él por el que estaba situado a su lado, ella lo hizo sin ninguna queja y cuando se sentó Oliver la acerco más a él y volvió a besarle, volviendo a ser un beso profundo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la camarera que les traia sus pedidos, lo que provoco que Felicity se sonrojara de nuevo. mientras que Oliver encontro eso adorable.

Después de eso comieron mientras hablaban de todo y nada, Oliver aprovecho y pregunto pequeños detalles que no conocia de ella, por lo que le dijo.

-Qué te parece si hacemos el juego de las 10 preguntas?- Pregunto él.

-Vale.- Dijo ella.- Comienzas tú.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Por qué te teñiste de rubia?- Esa era una de las cosas que queria saber de su chica IT

-Porque me gustaba un chico al que solo le gustaban las rubias y mi amiga me convenció para que me tiñiera el pelo, asi que lo hice y una vez puesto me gusto mas que mi color natural, además gracias a eso tuve una cita con ese chico.- Le contesto ella.- Mi turno, por qué tu madre te llamo Oliver y no Robert como tu padre?, es lo mas normal en las familias quiero decir.- Pregnto ella.

-Porque el padre de mi madre que acababa de morir se llamaba Oliver y mi padre decidio que era mejor llamarme asi.- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

Así estuvieron preguntandose cosas el uno del otro, y así Oliver descubrio que Felicity se hizo el pircing porque perdio una apuesta, asi como que tiene un tatuaje que si queria llegar a conocer solo tenia que seguir tratandola así, y ella conoció de él que siempre le habian gustado los idiomas y que nunca le gusto el tono con el que su madre le llamaba cuando habia una chica cerca.

Estuvieron riendose toda la noche y cuando terminaron volvieron al apartamento de Felicity y cuando Oliver se disponia a marcharse Felicityse atrevió y le dijo:

-Oliver quieres tomar un helado de menta con chocolate conmigo?- tanto él como ella sabian que era una escusa para que él entrara al apartamento y eso podía ser la perdicion para los dos, pero no podia rechazar esa oportunidad, por lo que asintio y ella se giro y abrio la puerta y una vez dentro ella se giro y coloco sus brazon en el cuello de Oliver y él mientras cerraba la puerta con una patasa la acercaba a él más y se besaron y rápidamente el beso se profundizó y de un momento a otro Oliver estaba sin camisa y ella tenia sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras se dirigia hacia la habitación de Felicity donde se desahgaron después de dos años de tension sexual.

Estuvieron toda la noche demostrandose el amor que se tenían y cuando se encontraron cansados, Oliver atrajo a Felicity a él y paso sus brazos por su cintura para sujetarla mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, justo en el lado del corazon y sobre el tatuaje de Btratva y con sus piernas enredadas.

Y así pasaron la noche abrazados y desnudos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Oliver no tuvo pesadillas, solo soñaba con su futuro con su chica IT.

CONTINUARA

En el proximo capitulo será la mañana de después y no se si después hare un epilogo o lo dejare en ese capitulo, creeis que deberia pasar algo mas en el fic?

Espero respuestas

Gracias por los seguidores y favoritos y espero comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

TODO PUEDE CAMBIA CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO

CAPITULO 10.

Era muy temprano cuando Felicity se despertó con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Oliver y sus piernas enredadas juntas, esa imagen de ellos dos la hizo sonreír. Así que se incorporo un poco y empezo a hacer dibujos en el pecho desnudo de Oliver, quien pensaba que estaba dormido, y empezo a pensar que si hubiera sabido que tenia que salir con un ex-novio para que Oliver le confesara lo que sentia lo hubiera hecho mucho antes.

-Perdón, que has hecho qué?- Pregunto Oliver, quien al parecer no estaba dormido, mientras abria los ojos y clavaba su mirada en Felicity, quien se había dado cuenta de que se le habia escapado en voz alta su pensamiento, por lo que sonrojo y viendo que no podia con la mirada de Oliver se levanto rápidamente, olvidando el hecho de que estaba desnuda, y se dirigió a su ciarto de baño, donde se encerro.

Oliver espero cinco minutos y al ver que Felicity no salía, penso que quizas la pregunta le salio en un tono que no queria que fuera, asi que se puso sus boxers negros, los cuales estaban tirados por el suelo, y cogio la su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, donde tocó.

-Felicity, lo siento no queria que sonara como sonó.- Dijo Oliver y por u tono Felicity se dió cuenta de que de verdad lo sentia.- Puedes salir o dejarme entrar para que podamos hablar sin una puerta de por medio?- Preguntó esta vez Oliver en un tono más alegre.

-Es que no puedo salir, ni tú puedes entrar.- Dijo ella.

-Y por qué no puede ser eso?- Pregunto Oliver un poco molesto.

-Porque estoy desnuda.- Dijo ella mientras subian sus colores y esta frase provocó una verdadera risa en Oliver.

-Eres la única mujer con la que he pasado la noche haciendo el amor y a la mañana siguiente se averguenza de que la vea desnuda.- Dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.- Además eres la única mujer que me hace reir de verdad.- Confesó Oliver ahora y con eso Felicity abrio la puerta de su baño y lanzó sus brazos y le dio un beso sin importarle que seguia desnuda, Oliver por su parte pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras en el otro mantenía escondida la camisa.

Una vez que cortaron el beso Oliver bajo la voz y le dijó.

-Sabes me gusta verte desnuda.- Le dijo seductoramente lo que provoco que Felicity tomara un color rojo intenso, lo que provoco otra risa en Oliver seguida de una sonrisa de Felicity.- Pero como queremos tener una conversación completa es mejor que te pongas algo.- Le dijo mientras le daba su camisa y le robaba otro beso.

Felicity se puso su camisa, lo que fue peor para Oliver porque verla con ella le hacia querer tirarla en la cama y mostrarle cuanto la queria, pero primero tenian que hablar, asi que se sentaron en la cama.

-Sali con Liam una noche pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de él, porque estabamos en el restaurante y yo no le estaba prestando atencion que digamos asi que me pregunto si pensaba en ti y yo me puse roja, así que después de que estuviera toda la cena diciendome que yo te gustaba y que estabas celoso salimos del restaurante y se me ocurrio la idea de hacernos pasar por novios para ver si tu de verdad estabas y él me dijo que si así que cuando salimos del restaurante le di un abrazo y un gracias.- Explico Felicity.

-Por eso lo abrazabas cuando salisteis del restaurante?- Pregunto Oliver con una sonrisa mientras tiraba a Felicity cerca de él y la besó, era el beso que habia querido darle en ese momento cuando la vio abrazar al soldado.

-Espera a que viene este beso, no es que me queje pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo que has dicho.-dijo Felicity sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Puestos a contar la verdad, la noche que saliste con el soldado..-Empezo a decir Oliver.

-Liam.-Protesto Felicity.

-Bueno con Liam te segui, vi como te arreglabas y os segui al restaurante, espere en el edificio de en frente hasta que os vi abrazados y entonces me fui y golpee unos sacos y me cargue unos cuantos maniquies.- Le explico Oliver.

-Por eso a la mañana siguiente viniste a buscarme y empezaste a coquetear conmigo y todo..-Le dijo ahora Felicity con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si me di cuenta de que tenia que intentar que estuvieras conmigo y esa era la única manera que sabia.- Contesto Oliver.

-Sabes Señor Queen eso es algo que me encanta.- Dijo Felicity mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su habitación a la vez que se quitaba la camisa.- Así que Señor Queen si no le importa le importaria venir para demostrarme lo importante que soy para ti.- Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, mientras se mordia el labio, gesto que le encantaba a Oliver y con eso se levanto del sofá y cogio a Felicity para llevarla más rápidamente a su habitacion para volverle a demostrar unas pocas veces más cuanto la quería.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Esto ya se ha terminado porque no se si pegaria un epilogo, espero respuestas y opiniones gracias por los favoritos y los nuevos seguidores.

Siento el retraso pero he estado de examenes :)


	11. Epilogo

TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR CON LA LLEGADA DE UN SOLDADO

EPILOGO

Pasaron dos años desde que Felicity ideo el plan para ver los sentimientos reales de Oliver y funciono tan bien que aquí estaban, preparandose para darse el si quiero, claro esta que cada uno estaba en una habitación porque sino Thea les habria matado, pues era una prohibicion que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda.

Durante estos dos años han pasado por varias situaciones limites, como la llegada de la su madre que queria volver a tener relacion con su hija, asi como la aparición de Connor, un hijo de Oliver que tenia seis años y del que no sabian nada, asi como varias pruebas de vida intentando salvar la ciudad.

Sin embargo habian sobrevivido a todo y alli estaban a cinco minutos de empezar la ceremonia.

Felicity estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que Walter, quien iba a acompañarla al altar, tuvo que tocar varias veces para que oyera la puerta.

-Querida estas lista?-Pregunto Walter.

-Si- Respondio Felicty con la sonrisa mas grande que nunca se habia visto.

Felicity como toda buena novia llevaba una liga nueva, unos pendientes azules, un collar antiguo y prestado y tambien se habia puesto algo que recordara la otra parte de la vida que llevaban: un pendiente de industria en forma de flecha.

Cuando empezo a sonar la musica caminaron hacia el altar las damas de honor de Felicity, Thea y Sara y despues a continuacion aparecio ella, mientras Oliver la esperaba y la miraba con la sonrisa mas grade que jamas habia utilizado y a su lado estaban Diggle y Roy quienes tambien la miraban con una sonrisa cariñosa.

En el primer banco se encontraban Moira, y su madre junto a Connor a quien queria como si fuera su hijo.

La ceremonia trascurrio sin problemas y cuando terminaron se dirigieron al convite donde celebrarian el enlace con las personas mas cercanas y queridas.

Despues de la comida y de los discursos del padrino y la dama de honor era hora de partir para su luna de miel, aunque esa no seria la unica noche que le quedaban ya que a partir de ese dia pasarian el resto de sus vidas juntos y mostrandose cuanto se amaban.

Fin -

Este ya es el ultimo capitulo

Estoy preparando otra nueva historia.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
